


total control

by superfluouskeys



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Malora - Freeform, Modern AU, a little mild bondage, maleficent is Very Into Control, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluouskeys/pseuds/superfluouskeys
Summary: "White, a blank page or canvas. The challenge: bring order to the whole, through design, composition, tension, balance, light and harmony."To say that Maleficent enjoys control in all things would be a rather magnificent understatement.  When she runs headfirst into chaos incarnate, she is naturally overcome by the desire to unravel it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt response to the words "total control" annnnd something I've kind of wanted to write for a long time, whoops! It's...basically smut with a small amount of narrative structure. And not super well-proofread so I may have missed some typos/weird phrasing that I'll fix asap. OKAY BYE HAVE FUN *hides face forever*

The first time Maleficent saw her it was winter.

It was a dismal day, snow falling in sheets, and even Maleficent's meticulously smooth bun was beginning to frizz.  Days like these were replete with chaos, and this inevitability sowed unrest in the very core of Maleficent's being.  She preferred, whenever possible, that all the elements of the universe which might be controlled were firmly under her own hand.  To say that she enjoyed control in all things would be a rather magnificent understatement.

When one lost control, there was no telling what could happen.  And Maleficent prided herself in always knowing what would happen.

The trains wouldn't run on time--that was a given--so Maleficent elected to walk to work.  Thirty-five blocks, with a break just around halfway between points A and B for coffee and a bagel.  The weather didn't bother her much.  But for the few stray hairs that had just now escaped from her bun, she remained otherwise immaculately composed in all circumstances.

She took her coffee strong and black, her bagel seasoned with garlic and toasted, turned upon her heel and found herself face to face with chaos incarnate.

"Oh!" the young woman steadied herself on Maleficent's arm.  Maleficent narrowly avoided flinching away.  "I'm so sorry!  You turned around so quickly!"  The mystery woman smiled, and Maleficent heard the ocean roaring in her ears. 

"No trouble, darling, I'm sure," Maleficent murmured, but her own words sounded distant.  She reclaimed her arm--not quite a jerk, but a firm and decisive tug.

"Right.  Well.  Sorry again!"  The young woman backed away, befuddled in an inexplicably cheerful manner, and as soon as she had been there, she was gone, leaving only the flash of her sunshine golden hair in her wake.

Maleficent was very nearly late to work.  No one noticed--everyone was delayed by the storm--but this disparity of a few moments seemed to Maleficent a deep and profound splinter in the very fibre of her universe.

* * *

Maleficent had begun to think she'd dreamed the young woman up when she spotted her again in the summer.

Maleficent was out with her coworker, a beautiful, and beautifully cruel, woman around her own age who was regrettably heterosexual.  Grimhilde had practically dragged Maleficent out to this dismal affair called a Ladies' Night, insisted that there was bound to be another lesbian there just by order of statistics, and proceeded to bask in the attention of unwitting men while Maleficent mainly spent her evening scowling and contemplating the precise measurements of the ingredients in each of the different cocktails she sampled.

Then, a light in the darkness, there she was again.  Short, tight dress and flowing golden hair, musical laughter that rang out over the music and din of chattering voices, surrounded by a gathering of similarly beautiful young women in short, tight dresses.  Thoughtfully, Maleficent tapped her fingers against her lower lip as she watched, admired chaos incarnate in the way the young woman's curls fell haphazardly about her, the way her skin sparked with the faint sheen of sweat and some kind of body glitter, the way the hem of her skirt was just ever so slightly askew, exposed just a sliver more of her bare legs, and she did not bother to adjust it.

She flipped her hair and turned her head, and her gaze fell upon Maleficent.  Suddenly the smile that was like sunshine turned shy, and Maleficent felt a curious kind of excitement tingling over her skin, raising gooseflesh over her arms as though it weren't hotter than the depths of hell in this room.  Jolt of pure ecstasy when the mystery woman took that first fateful step in Maleficent's direction.  Maleficent prided herself in always knowing what would happen.

"I know you!" said the young woman.  She was standing close, clear invitation.

"Are you quite certain?" Maleficent countered pleasantly, inclined her head studiously.

"I ran into you at that bagel shop once, months ago," the woman elaborated, as though Maleficent didn't remember, as though this woman's angelic face could ever fully escape her memory.  "Hard to forget a face like yours," she added, uncannily echoing Maleficent's own thoughts.

Maleficent quirked one eyebrow.  The mystery woman's expressive eyes went almost comically wide in horror, and her easy charm became flustered awkwardness, which was perhaps even more charming in its way.

"That's not what I meant!" she cried.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you meant," said Maleficent lightly, allowed her eyes to flicker downward, back up, just slow enough, perfectly calculated.  "But I should like to know the name of the young lady who finds me so...memorable."

The shy smile made a magnificent return.  "Aurora," she said, and twisted a tendril of her hair around her fingers idly.

"How fitting," Maleficent murmured appreciatively, and offered her hand.

"Is it?" Aurora wondered, took her hand.

"For one who appears amidst darkness, like the dawn, with gold of sunshine in her hair," Maleficent elaborated, pressed her lips to Aurora's knuckles, delighted in the blush she elicited.

"Well.  Oh.  Uh."  Aurora averted her eyes, positively beaming, and Maleficent was left to wonder how someone so uncommonly lovely had not grown weary of something so common as a compliment as to be won over so easily.  "So," Aurora continued at last, still focused more on her hand in Maleficent's than anything.  "Does the mystery woman with the silver tongue have a name?"

"She does."

"May I know it?"

"Perhaps," Maleficent raised her chin, Aurora looked up at last.  "For a price."

The smile like sunshine returned, wide and brilliant and captivating.  "Are you a fairytale villain, then?" she teased.  "I shouldn't be surprised.  You've got the look of someone who might lead me to utter ruin if I allowed it."

Maleficent felt her own lips quirk upward in mild surprise.  "If you allowed it?" she echoed, amused.

Aurora took the bait, stepped closer than she was already standing, one foot now planted so that her leg rested between Maleficent's knees.  The shy smile was now accompanied by eyes wide and dark, burning with lust.  "Do you intend to try?"

Maleficent dropped Aurora's hand and traced her fingers lightly along the artful line of Aurora's jaw.  "What makes you think you could stop me?" she wondered quietly.

Aurora's eyelids fluttered half-closed, and Maleficent could see rather than hear her shuddering intake of breath.  "You still haven't told me your name," Aurora murmured.

 _But I don't need to, do I_? Maleficent wondered silently, relished the fresh tingle of power coursing through her at the mere thought.  To say that she enjoyed having the upper hand in any given situation would be a rather magnificent understatement.   Nevertheless, she offered it.  "Maleficent."

"What a lovely name."

"I should like to hear it upon your lips, milady."

The lips in question turned upward deliciously.  "Perhaps you will, later," Aurora dared.

Maleficent's fingers curled, settled themselves about the curve of Aurora's neck just behind her ear, nestled in the glorious softness of Aurora's hair.  Chaos incarnate, Aurora lost and gained control in cycles, but so did Maleficent, and she would not allow such lapses to continue.

Haltingly, she recalled that she had arrived with Grimhilde.  She allowed her fingers to fall from Aurora's neck and turned her attention to the place at the bar where she'd seen her companion last.  Took up her phone and sent a text.  She wouldn't leave her acquaintance unattended without warning, no matter how well Grimhilde seemed to tend to herself, and no matter that Maleficent doubted she'd have been afforded the same courtesy if providence had not smiled so graciously upon her.

Maleficent watched, and Aurora turned to watch, too, as Grimhilde said something to the man who currently had her attention, and they both turned and waved at Maleficent.  Maleficent's lip curled instinctively in response.

"Are all your friends so...formidable?" Aurora wondered, instantly recapturing Maleficent's full attention.

"Keeps a lady on her toes," Maleficent replied, standing.  Even in her favourite loafers, she had enough of an advantage on Aurora to look down upon her.  Another tingling wave of power coursed through her veins, and look down she did, chancing a hand lightly upon Aurora's waist.  Aurora looked up in complement, wide eyed, expectant, tractable. 

"So tell me, Aurora," said Maleficent, relished the name upon her lips and the way Aurora smiled subtly in response to the sound.  "Does the fairytale villain get her way this evening?"

Aurora averted her eyes, placed a hand hesitantly upon Maleficent's hip.  "I expect she always does."

Grimhilde had driven them there, though there was no need for it.  Maleficent preferred to walk whenever possible--found even the best of cars to be irritatingly unpredictable specimens, and was further cowed by the notion that any number of circumstances could render one unfit to drive.  One was generally fit to walk, even if one were perhaps sporting somewhat impractical footwear such as that of Aurora, but Maleficent was in no hurry.  She was enjoying herself quite marvelously, and after all, the chase was at least half the fun.

As they walked, Aurora told Maleficent about the friends she had left behind, and the various ends they were hoping to achieve through this Ladies' Night outing.  For example, Ariel, the redhead who'd been wearing what appeared to be legitimate seashells to cover her breasts--("she'd go around naked if she could; I swear I have never met anyone so comfortable with her body!")--had her eyes on some scruffy man she'd seen playing the guitar there once, or something--"but she's only nineteen, so she was mainly just hoping to score an illegal beverage."

It had occurred to Maleficent that Aurora might be somewhat reprehensibly young, but the qualifier only nineteen had been more than enough to sate her curiosity for the time being.  It wasn't as though she had any delusions of putting an end to this endeavour now.

The girl with the unusually pale skin and dark hair, dressed a bit more modestly than the others, had snuck out to escape her controlling mother for the night.  She had a beau she was hoping to meet up with later, but it was all very innocent, Aurora insisted.  Snow only wanted to hold hands, or maybe steal a kiss before she returned to her life of hyper-controlled solitude.

One of the other blondes--the reddish-blonde with the ornate updo and the glittery pastel dress--found herself in the curious position of questioning her sexual orientation whilst already seriously involved with a male partner.  She hadn't quite told anyone outright, only hinted here and there--"and anyway, I just sort of had the sneaking suspicion she was hoping to...explore that idea, let's say...tonight."

How interesting, Maleficent thought, that Aurora should choose to phrase such a conundrum in such a particular manner.  Aurora was in this way entirely unusual--Maleficent had seldom received an ouverture so unsubtle, and never from someone who appeared so young, but in the event that it had been an impulsive play on Aurora's part, Maleficent did not intend to call it into question just yet.

"And you?" Maleficent wondered.

"Oh," Aurora deflected, clearly lying.  "I was just along for the ride.  I think Cindy might have made out with me if I'd played my cards right."

Such a surprisingly intriguing interaction, Maleficent mused.

"What about you, then?" Aurora wondered after a moment's silence.  Then, inconceivably, tagged on, "Mistress Maleficent?'

Chaos incarnate.  For an instant, Maleficent actually saw the fabric of the universe distorted before her eyes.  She did not quite miss a step, but that fraction of a second was monumentally unnerving.

"Merely accompanying my acquaintance in her ventures," said Maleficent, perfectly feigned lightness.

"Well, I hope I didn't interrupt your plan for the evening too much."

As they approached Maleficent's apartment building, she glanced up into the night sky, so clear she could see full constellations.  "It is a simple task to exchange one plan for another."

Aurora's first response was a light, musical giggle.  "I thought I was joking, but you really are the sort of person who meticulously plans every little detail of her life, aren't you?"

Maleficent returned her attention to her companion.  "It should come as no surprise to you, Aurora," she said slowly, as she entered the door code, "that I prefer control in all matters."

Aurora entered first, and Maleficent closed the door behind them.  Suddenly without even the night wind around them, it was noticeably quiet.  Aurora spoke softly, hesitantly, without turning around.  "That's...sort of what I'd hoped."

A familiar tingle of anticipation raced across her skin.  Maleficent pulled Aurora's backside against her by the hips.  Aurora staggered slightly, steadied herself with hands on top of Maleficent's.  Maleficent ducked her head to position her lips right by Aurora's ear.  "Is that so?"

Aurora inhaled sharply.  Like a reflex, she inclined her head to expose more of her neck, tossed honey blonde curls in a haphazard arc, for an instant almost organized chaos, and leaned back into Maleficent as though no longer supporting her own weight.  Maleficent allowed herself one small, triumphant smile, buried in the deliciously soft skin at the juncture between Aurora's neck and shoulder.

"It seems," Maleficent continued softly, leading--or practically, carrying--Aurora in the direction of her apartment, "contrary to her previous assertion, the lady has indeed approached her evening on the town with some goal in mind."

Aurora's response was an unintelligible murmur that sent a veritable jolt of pleasure to the very tips of Maleficent's fingers, and Maleficent's response was to pull her just a bit closer as they walked.

"Or does she endeavour always to present herself so flawlessly?"

"I..." Aurora sighed, inhaled, tried again.  "May have hoped...to catch someone's eye..."

Skillful, practiced, Maleficent spun Aurora round in one arm whilst retrieving her keys with the other.  They were face to face now, Aurora's flushed and dreamy as though intoxicated.  Her eyelashes, long and full and perfectly curled with mascara, fluttered open to reveal deep violet eyes.

"Someone in particular?" Maleficent wondered with faux aloofness as she unlocked her door.

Another fluttering of eyelashes: embarrassment.  Maleficent narrowly avoided biting her lip for how the sight thrilled her.  "It...hardly seems important now."

Maleficent held open the door, took a few calculated steps that encouraged Aurora to retreat into her apartment.  "I beg you," said Maleficent.  "Amuse me."

"Well, all right, there was this..."

Maleficent let the door fall closed behind her with a resounding slam, held Aurora close to her by the hips once more.

"...guy.  And I don't even know if I liked him that much, honestly, it's just that my--"

Maleficent's hands began a languorous ascent along the curve of Aurora's hips, the dip of her waist, the angles of her ribcage.

"--friends.  My friends kept telling me he liked me, and it's, you know...just nice to feel--"

Stopped just shy of her breasts, just at the edge of them, where athletic tone turned into round softness, with the barest graze of fingertips.  Aurora looked up into Maleficent's eyes, mouth slightly agape, at a loss.

"What?" Maleficent prodded, though she knew the answer.

"Wanted," Aurora breathed.

Maleficent's fingers strayed from the curve of Aurora's breasts and to the small of her back once more, and she prepared a few more calculated steps: one, two, turn, turn--  With a precise flick of her wrists, she pushed Aurora against the door they'd just passed through, settled her hands once more atop Aurora's, with rather more force than she'd applied previously.  She admired the way Aurora's neck lolled ever so slightly to one side, exposing the masterful line of her jaw, the subtle definition of her jugular.

Maleficent captured Aurora's lips with avidity, spared nary a thought for gentleness.  Aurora had made her desires regarding this liaison rather clear, almost surprisingly so, and Maleficent was not one to spend time where it was not necessary.  Already delightfully beside herself, Aurora groaned into her mouth, arched her back so that her body might be flush against Maleficent's, fought the pressure Maleficent had levied against her hands valiantly.

Maleficent turned her attention rather quickly to Aurora's neck--could not ignore that beautifully exposed flesh for much longer.  She sank her teeth into the tender spot behind Aurora's ear and relished the high-pitched keen it engendered, made liberal use of both teeth and tongue as she made her way down to the sharp angle of her collarbone.

Aurora was practically melting beneath her, and the effect was positively intoxicating.  "Undone already, fair maiden?" Maleficent wondered coolly, took a moment's respite to push Aurora's hands above her head, that she might hold them more efficiently.

Aurora's response was unintelligible.

Maleficent utilized her newly freed hand to partake at last in the glorious fullness of Aurora's breast, the toned dip of her waist, the perfect tautness of her ass.  Aurora was straining both against Maleficent's grip on her wrists and the pressure of her body, trying to capture Maleficent's lips in a kiss once more, but Maleficent would not have it--not just yet.

Control in all things, after all.  And Aurora was proving deliciously easy to unravel.

Maleficent trailed her fingertips over the curve of Aurora's ass, curled them beneath the hem of her dress, and then traveled another unhurried path over the side and front of Aurora's bare thigh.  Now she could not suppress the tiniest of grins.  A warm wetness had already escaped Aurora's underwear, and hung gloriously upon the very apex of her inner thigh.  The panties in question were, to be fair, negligible, in design and structure.  Some sort of sheer fabric fringed with lace, easily pulled aside, met with a shuddering gasp.

"So tell me," said Maleficent, somewhat less coolly than before, as she grazed her forefinger over the general vicinity of Aurora's clit.  "Since you're so talkative."  Maleficent lightly slammed Aurora's hands against the door, more for effect than because she'd lost even a fraction of her iron grip.  Aurora let out a muted squeal.  "Who was this handsome young lad whose fancy you had hoped to capture?"

Amid nonsensical muttering, Aurora managed "No one!  He's no one!"

"Oh, now," Maleficent cooed, slid a finger inside of Aurora, relished warm wetness, contracting musculature.  "I rather doubt that.  Would _no one_ warrant such a glittering assemblage?'

"I...it's...no..."

Maleficent crooked her finger, found the perfect angle based upon Aurora's expressive reactions, filed away this bit of knowledge and then withdrew and returned her attention to Aurora's clit.  "Then tell me."

Aurora's mouth hung open as Maleficent began expertly flicking her fingers.  Maleficent awarded Aurora's hands another slam against the doorframe, which at the very least shocked Aurora enough into meeting her gaze.  "Tell me," she repeated, low and emphatic.

"Just--some guy.  From my class.  He's...I don't know, handsome?  Aaah!"

Maleficent withdrew her hand, inclined her head.  "Shall I stop?  It seems you're getting distracted."

For a moment Aurora gawked at her, wide eyed, not unlike a frightened doe.  She shook her head, plaintive.  Maleficent resumed her previous action, lightly, gradually.  "Very well."

"Okay.  Uh.  I...know he likes me, I guess, I mean...  I mean.  I mean, I knew if he came out tonight he would...  I mean, I could...  I mean, we could..."

Maleficent thrust her finger inside of Aurora once more, hit the perfect angle with a few gentle taps.  Aurora's face contorted and her eyes squeezed closed.  Maleficent felt the muscles around her finger contracting, withdrew abruptly, left Aurora positively panting, knees wobbling, held up almost entirely by Maleficent's hand against her wrists.

Maleficent let her wrists go, caught her by the waist as she staggered forward, hands grasping at Maleficent's shoulders.  _Oh, my sweet_ , Maleficent thought, veins positively coursing with the sheer power of the notion, _how easily you are undone.  How I shall relish this!  How I shall watch you unravel beneath my hand!_

"What was that, do you suppose?" she said aloud, as aloof as she could manage, but voice decidedly husky with the weight of her mounting desire.  "Five minutes?  Seven?"

"Huh...?"  Aurora looked up at Maleficent through heavy-lidded eyes.

Maleficent shook her head.  "And so distractible, at that.  I daresay, my pet, if that is all it takes to tip you over the edge, perhaps I shall lead you to utter ruin sooner than anticipated."

Aurora swallowed hard.    She averted her eyes and pushed her hair away from her face as she spoke.  "As I said already, I'd follow you gladly, milady."

Maleficent placed two fingers beneath Aurora's chin and willed her to look up.  "What was that you called me before, pet?" she wondered, threading her fingers through the silky waves of AUrora's golden hair.  "I should so like to hear it again."

Sharp girl.  Maleficent could see in the tiniest widening of Aurora's eyes that she knew immediately what it was Maleficent wished to hear, and in a similar vein, that she had said it intentionally to begin with.  Aurora was utterly still for just a moment, until she uttered the word in question, decidedly anticipatory, but with a decisiveness about it that thrilled Maleficent still further.  "Mistress."

Maleficent's grip tightened, and she executed a small, precise tug that elicited a moan from Aurora's lips.  "Good girl," she cooed, took steps one, two, turn, turn, as though in a dance, and led Aurora by the hair at the base of her neck across the room.

Normally Maleficent kept the windows covered by heavy blackout curtains.  Unsurprisingly, she was not a creature who enjoyed sunlight streaming in whenever it pleased.  Indeed, for extra measure, the windows were of the variety that could be seen out of, but not into.  But Aurora needn't know that just now.  Maleficent pushed the curtains aside with her free hand, revealing the lights from the street just a bit below them, then turned her attention to the straps of Aurora's dress.

"As you were saying," Maleficent murmured in Aurora's ear, looping her fingers through Aurora's dress straps and pulling them gently in the direction of her shoulders.  "You began this delightful evening in the hopes that you would come across a fine, upstanding gentleman."

Aurora's hands strayed to Maleficent's hips, willed Maleficent closer to her as she worked on the gradual displacement of Aurora's dress.  "Hmm," was her response.

"And what is it you'd hoped might transpire thenceforth?" Maleficent wondered, just a breath away from the tantalizing flesh of Aurora's bare shoulder, dress straps now halfway down her arms.

"I thought...maybe...we'd...he'd..."

Maleficent slipped the dress straps over Aurora's elbows; Aurora freed her arms the rest of the way.  The fabric of the dress was just one gentle tug away from revealing the full glory of her breasts, but Maleficent could wait.  She was gifted with near-endless patience.  Control in all things.

"Tell me," she urged.  "What did you hope he would do?  When you chose this dress, for example."

"I..." Aurora's gaze fell to the street below them.  "I hoped he'd think I looked sexy.  So sexy he'd want to...I don't know...take me home."

Maleficent pulled Aurora's dress down gently, exposing her breasts, and then in one motion dug her teeth into Aurora's shoulder and pressed Aurora against the window with the weight of her body.  Aurora cried out, of course, but Maleficent had only just begun.  Maleficent's fingers dipped beneath the hem of Aurora's skirt again, and this time she pushed two fingers inside of Aurora, rather more roughly than before.  She wrapped one arm around Aurora's waist to steady them both and quickened her pace until Aurora was positively screaming, face and breasts and hands pressed against the window, and Maleficent was hiding her triumphant smile in the crook of Aurora's shoulder.

She maintained  her rapid rhythm mercilessly, tightened her grip on Aurora's waist when Aurora's knees began to buckle, flicked her thumb against Aurora's clit when she felt Aurora contracting around her fingers once more.  "So what I hear you saying," said Maleficent, rather less eloquent than usual, "is that you were hoping this _no one_ of yours, this man your friends told you to pursue, would take you home and fuck you senseless?  Is that it?"

"Yes!" Aurora screamed, or cried, or perhaps both, and Maleficent was not entirely certain whether it was a response to her question.  "Oh god, yes!"

"Precision of language, pet," Maleficent chided her, but it was rather closer to a growl than a mere admonishment, and she had not slowed the pace of her fingers at all, even for an instant.  "Say it."

"Aaaah!"

"Say it!"

"I--oh god!--I dressed up because I wanted him to take me home and fuck me!"

"Good girl," Maleficent murmured, and Aurora unraveled beneath her.

She positively keened, buckled at the waist, and her whole body was shaking as she contracted around Maleficent's fingers.  Warm wetness gushed from her onto Maleficent's hand, and even as Maleficent withdrew her fingers, she continued to flick them across Aurora's clit until Aurora had stopped shaking and merely flinched with every touch.

Maleficent loosened her grip on Aurora's waist gradually, and Aurora sank gracefully to her knees, hands still pressed against the window, faint moans and sighs still upon her lips.

"Well now," said Maleficent, with calculated steps to turn away from such a glorious sight.  "Such a fine show you put on for this mystery suitor.  However might your mistress be assured she has satisfied your machinations for the evening in his stead?"

She felt Aurora turn to face her even before she heard the soft padding sound of hands and knees against the floor.  Turned back with calculated steps, painstaking slowness, was nevertheless very nearly thrown off her guard by the sight that greeted her.

Aurora crawled towards her on hands and knees, dress pulled down past her breasts and up over her hips, a mere slip of crumpled fabric draped uselessly about the center of her body.  Her hair was chaos incarnate, curls and waves in every direction, a strand stuck to her face, almost artfully, from sweat or saliva or both.  Her eyes, wide, expressive, deep violet, positively burned with lust and a kind of intensity, of intention that had heretofore remained somewhat muted in her submission.

Maleficent struggled--truly struggled--to stand impassive as Aurora made her approach.  Felt her jaw tighten perceptibly when Aurora dragged her hands up the sides of Maleficent's thighs, curled her fingers around Maleficent's belt, and looked up into Maleficent's eyes with parted lips.  "Please," she whispered, then, for good measure, amended, "Mistress," with husky zeal. 

"I've told you already he was no one," she continued, dragged her fingers towards the belt's buckle.

Maleficent kept her arms resolutely folded across her chest.  Swallowed hard.

Aurora undid the belt buckle.  "The second I saw you, the thought of anyone else seemed--" moved on to the buttons on her pants "--laughable."

Maleficent dug her fingernails into her arm.

"I'd be lying if I said I hadn't dreamed of seeing you again," Aurora continued, pulled at the fabric of Maleficent's pants until it slid over her hips.  "In my wildest dreams, perhaps, but my point stands."  She looked up again, pulled Maleficent's pants down a bit further, dared to dip her head enough to press a kiss to Maleficent's obviously swollen lips through the soaked cotton of her underwear.

Maleficent felt her stomach twist, tiny, imperceptible thing, exhaled just a bit too quickly to sound strictly even.  She backed herself onto the nearest surface, which happened to be the arm of a couch, and practically dragged Aurora by the hair along with her.  With a delighted smirk, Aurora made short work of Maleficent's slacks and underwear, and practically buried her face between Maleficent's legs.

Maleficent did not cry out.  She nestled the fingernails of one hand firmly into the back of the couch, gripped the hair at the back of Aurora's head with the other.

Aurora was rather skilled with her tongue.  And decidedly enthusiastic.  Normally Maleficent did not allow anyone to bring her to climax--a matter of power, as was everything--but she thought this time she might perhaps make an exception.  She was already so surpassingly aroused by the events that had preceded this moment that the edge of reason was not as far removed from her sights as she preferred it to be.

Aurora alternated periodically between focusing on Maleficent's clit and fucking her with her tongue, evidently unsure of which might please her more, and unaware that both, or perhaps the combination, or perhaps the intention behind the physical action, were driving Maleficent slowly and steadily to the very outskirts of the perfectly controlled environment in which she lived and thrived.

Maleficent bit the inside of her mouth, so hard she tasted blood.  Aurora took Maleficent's clit between her lips and sucked, flicked her tongue across it while she sucked, returned to thrusting her tongue inside Maleficent, returned to sucking on her slit, and Maleficent's entire body went rigid, her entire world went momentarily bright white as she climaxed.

When she returned to her senses, Aurora had not let up, and now the sensation was too much, overwhelming, unnerving.  Control in all things, but Maleficent had momentarily succumbed to chaos, and it awakened a kind of heady vindictiveness in her.

Maleficent took stock of her body, reacquainted herself with the position of her limbs, executed a rough tug on Aurora's hair to cease her ministrations.  She stood, looked down upon Aurora, and shook her head.  _Oh, sweet chaos_ , she thought.  _How I shall make you pay your dues to order_.

"Tenacious creature," she said aloud.

A hesitant smile crossed Aurora's lovely lips, and she stood, as well.  "I do my best," she said.

Maleficent caressed the elegant line of Aurora's jaw with her fingers.  "I confess you have surprised me," she said truthfully.

Aurora's smile widened.  Her fingertips found the hem of Maleficent's shirt, and she pushed her hands beneath it to encircle the bare flesh of Maleficent's waist.  "Have I disrupted your second plan for the evening?" she teased.  "Naughty me."

Maleficent quirked one eyebrow meaningfully in response.

Aurora raised her chin ever so slightly, a challenge.  "I suppose you'll have to punish me rather soundly for it."

Maleficent allowed one corner of her lips to quirk ever so slightly upward.  "I wonder whether you think you're joking now."

Aurora's eyelashes fluttered, and again her eyes took on that strange darkness of intent.  "I dearly hope I'm not," she replied.

Maleficent scanned Aurora's body, made a brief calculation, then scooped her up by the waist and slung her over her shoulder.  Aurora cried out in half-hearted protest, to which Maleficent might have instinctively responded with a firm strike upon the rear, had she not regained total control of such reflexes.

She hadn't had much cause recently to bring out her cherished rope, but this seemed a special enough occasion.  She deposited Aurora in a heap upon her bed and rustled briefly through a drawer until she hit upon it.  Tying a person's hands was as nothing, especially when said person had been rendered so...enthusiastically compliant.  Indeed, Aurora was staring up at her with a kind of awestruck wonder as she worked, and it filled her once more with that tingling rush of power.

When she'd secured the knot, she pressed Aurora's face almost gently down into the softness of her bed.  "Now," she murmured, running her hand appreciatively over the curve of Aurora's ass, "my sweet chaos, you shall know order."

She struck Aurora hard, and Aurora's response was one far more rooted in the realm of pleasure than pain.  Maleficent struck Aurora once more, relished the groan of satisfaction, then thrice more in rapid succession.

"Have you nothing to say for yourself, pet?" she wondered quietly, running her hands gently over the spot where she'd stricken.

Aurora was murmuring nonsense.  The only coherent word she managed was "Please."

"Please?  Please what?"

"Please...keep going?"

Maleficent felt a smirk tugging at her lips.  She struck Aurora, just a bit harder than the first time.  "Oh, I do like you begging," she said.

"Please!  Please, mistress--ah!"

Maleficent struck her ass again, then thrice more.  Evenness, order to the chaos.

Aurora's pleas dissolved into unintelligible cries.  After the third succession--once, twice, three times rapidly--her ass had grown suitably red.  Maleficent flipped her over onto her back and set about tying her to the bed.

She slid Aurora's dress off over her hips, and with it the flimsy excuse for an undergarment.  She found herself somewhat awestruck then, by the magnificence that was Aurora's naked form exposed to her at last, but Maleficent was not chaos incarnate.  Maleficent was control and--she tugged at the last knot firmly--restraint.

As such, she set about her journey to the swollen pink lips of Aurora's vulva with agonizing slowness.  She began by paying special attention to Aurora's inner thighs, for she found that even the slightest kiss made Aurora flinch and squirm, and therefore when one, hypothetically, drew the flesh between one's teeth, and sucked upon it so fiercely as to leave a dark bruise against the perfect flesh, Aurora screamed until her voice went just a touch hoarse.

And when at last Maleficent allowed herself that first glorious taste of the impressive wetness dripping from Aurora's lips, she took it lightly--so lightly her tongue barely grazed Aurora's flesh--and then again, just a ghost of a touch, again, and again, until Aurora was quivering all over, all the while murmuring near-unintelligible things that included her name, _mistress_ , and pleas for mercy, salvation, or any number of other improbabilities.

With methodical slowness, Maleficent looped her arms about Aurora's thighs to hold her in place.  Finally, Maleficent allowed herself the freedom to taste Aurora fully, and she did not cease for some time.  She could feel rather than hear Aurora climax once, again, could feel Aurora twisting and contorting to escape her tongue, felt another violent, shattering orgasm, and withdrew, perhaps to allow her victim a moment's respite, perhaps to bear witness to what she had wrought.

Chaos incarnate was utterly undone beneath her, quivering still, beside herself with bliss, succumbed to order, to control.

Maleficent prided herself in always knowing what would happen.


End file.
